Seashells and Lilies
by SeaLiech-Central
Summary: The adventures of hetalia's two cutest characters, Sealand and Liechtenstein. (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the Zwingli house. Liechtenstein had just finished preparing sandwiches for she and her brother's picnic, which they would soon be going on. She placed them orderly in a backet, then set off to find her brother.

Poking her head in his office, she saw him talking on the phone, and heard him huff,"Yes, yes, its fine. I understand. I'll get there as soon as possible. Bye". He place the phone back in its reciever, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, mumbling,"Dammit all".

"Is everything okay, big bruder?" Lili asked, fully entering the room.

Basch looked up at his sister and said,"No, Britain waited last minute to finish his taxes and he needs me to come over and do them for him because hes too stupid to do them himself. Im sorry, but I'll have to cancel our picnic".

"Oh, its ok" Liechtenstein muttered, disappointed that her brother would be missing another one of their picnics for work.

Switzerland grimaced at the look of sadness on his little sister's face, and said,"Im really sorry to have to do this again, Lili, I promise this will be the last time. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?".

Meekly, Liechtenstein look at the floor and said,"Well...I've always heard Mr. Britain's house is very beautiful, I'd very much like to see it in person. Can I go with you, big brother?"

Switzerland's eye twitched. He didn't enjoy the idea of Liechtenstein in someone elses house, and he would be busy working the whole time, who knows what could happen to her while he wasn't looking! He also knew that England had several older brothers who lived with him and France was often over, what if they tried hurting Lili while he wasn't looking!"Im not sure..." he started, but stopped when he looked into her sad eyes. It would make her so happy, he couldn't say no."Okay, fine, you can come. Were leaving in a few minutes, so please hurry to get ready" he groaned, putting on his jacket. Liechtenstein dropped the basket and hugged her brother, saying,"Oh thank you so much big bruder!".

Basch recoiled at first, not enjoying being touched, but relaxed and patted his sisten on the head, replying,"You're welcome".

* * *

><p><p>

Let me go, you bully!" Sealand demanded, flailing in attempt to escape his brothers grasp

"Im afraid I can't do that, Switzerland is coming over to help me with my finances and I can't have you running around, annoying him" England replied, dragging the young boy to his room.

He opened the bedroom door, and threw Peter in it, quickly closing and locking it before the boy could run out.

"Now you are to stay in here and behave until Switzerland has left, understand?" he asked rehtorically.

"You cannot contain me in this tiny room, I am the great Sealand! Let me out or face my wrath!" Sealand yelled, his voice muffled by the door.

Arthur laughed and straightened out his suit. He walked away from the room as Sealand pounded on his door, demanding his freedom. The doorbell rang and Britain quickly walked to the entrance of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Switzerland and Liechtenstein stepped out of a cab, which had parked in front of the gates of England's manor. The large house was at the top of a big hill, and a windy path led from it down to the gates.

"Lets review safety while were walking" Switzerland said, starting up the path."Now, Englands house is big and I don't want you getting lost, so you are to stay within my eyesight. Britain is known for practicing witchcraft and voodoo so I don't want you touching or reading anything that looks suspicious. England has some older brothers and weird friends who I've never met, so I don't want you talking to them. If you see anyone suspicious, come to me. Are you listening to me?" he asked.

Liechtenstein was busy trying to take in all the beautiful sights just in the UK's front yard. Gardens, fountains, statues, so much to look at.

"Oh, Im sorry big brother, Mr. Britain's house is just so pretty" she apologized.

"Ugh, its ok, just...be safe. I don't want anything happening to you while Im not looking" Switzerland said.

"Don't worry big brudder, I'll be safe" Lili promised.

The two had reached the front steps. Switzerland rang the doorbell, and impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for an answer. After a minute of waiting, and out of breath England swing open the door and puffs,"D-dreadfully sorry, I was taking care of something on the other side of the house. Please, come in!".

Switzerland pushed the brit out of the way as he walked in, and said,"Its fine. I brought my little sister, she wanted to see what your house looks like. Now, lets get this over with so I can go home".

He sat down at a table in England's sitting room and waited for Arthur to sit down with him.

Arthur, regaining his balance and catching his breath, said,"Ah, you must be Liechtenstein! Its a pleasure to meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine" Liechtenstein replied with a curtsy.

She entered the house, and was amazed by the art work that decorated Britain's house. Centuries old paintings lined the walls, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, elegant rugs with magnificent designs covered the dark wooden floors.

"You're house is beautiful, Mr Britain!" Liechtenstein praised, trying to take in every last detail of the entrance hall.

"Why, thank you. I do my best to make my house presentable" Britain said proudly.

"Im waiting" Switzerland said, annoyed at how long he was waiting.

"Ah. Yes. Well, feel free to explore the rest of my house, I have many wings much more lovely than this simple entrance hall" England laughed.

"Remember, don't leave my eyesight!" Switzerland yelled.

"Oh don't worry, my house is completely safe, you have nothing to worry about if she decideds to roam out of your vision" the Brit assured, sitting down, and plopping a large folder of bills and taxes in front of Basch.

Switzerland was horrified at the ghastly, unorganised mess in front of him, and said,"Okay, fine. Lets just start this already".

Lili took this as her cue to leave, picked a hallway, and ran down it, in search of more beauties England's mansion offered.

Less than a minute after Britain left to answer the door, Sealand had the lock picked, a skill he learned from his uncle Ireland, and freed himself.

"Stupid British jerk" he said to himself,"thinking he could force the great Sealand to waste his day trapped in his bedroom".

True, he hadn't had anything planned to do today, but if England wanted him in his bedroom, then he would not stay there. So, he aimlessly wandered the large, boring halls of his "captors" house, searching for something to occupy his time. After several minutes of roaming, Sealand turned a corner and saw a young girl, about his age, studying a large portrait of some old British monarch who Sealand hadn't the interest to learn the name of. From all the way across the room, Peter yelled,"Hi!".The girl gasped and jumped, nearly tripping backwards, startled by the sudden sound. After finding the source of the noise, a little sailor, she quietly replied,"Hi".


	3. Chapter 3

The two stood at opposite ends of a long hallway. Sealand was the first one to move.

He ran up to the stranger, and said cheerfully,"You must be Switzerland, jerk face England said you would be coming over today".

Liechtenstein looked confused at the young boy, and replied,"Switzerland is my big bruder, not me".

"Your what?" Sealand asked.

"Um, my big brother" Liechtenstein said, doing her best impression of a British accent.

"Oooh, your big brother! Then who are you?" Sealand questioned.

"Liechtenstein" Lili replied quietly, as she wasn't sure if giving her name to a complete stranger was a safe thing to do.

"Lick-ten-stain? What a weird name" Sealand laughed.

"I guess..." she said, a little hurt at her name being mocked.

"Well I'm Sealand! Its nice to meet you miss lip-tent... I'm sorry but do you have a nickname or something, your name is kind of hard to say" Peter asked innocently.

"Well...big bruder calls me Lili, sometimes..." Liechtenstein said, even more nervous about giving out something so personal.

"Lili? That's a pretty name! You should go by that instead of your other hard name" Sealand advised, not intending to be so rude,"When stupid Britain is yelling at me he calls me peter, I guess you can call me that too if Sealand is too long for you"

"Um, ok, Peter" Lili replied quietly.

"So whatcha doing here, Lili?" the boy continued questioning.

Liechtenstein was silent for a moment, thinking over whether telling this strange boy why she was there was safe or not. In the end, she decided it was and replied."My big bruder came here to do taxes with Mr. Britain. I came with him because I wanted to see Mr. Britain's house, its beautiful"

Sealand scoffed,"This dusty old place? Its as boring as the dust its covered in! There nothing to do here except be bored and look at stupid old paintings".

Liechtenstein gasped. This was the most exciting day in her life, and this stranger found it boring? She couldn't believe it!

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to be sick" Sealand said,"If you are, I know how to cure sea sickness, land sickness can't be much different!".

No, I'm fine. Its just...I can't believe anyone can find this place boring, its so perfect" Liechtenstein argued.

"Well its not all bad, uncle Wales' library is pretty fun to be in, though most of his books are old and boring like the rest of this house" Sealand said.

"There's a library here?" Lili asked. This house was huge, but she wouldn't have guessed it had a library.

"Yeah! If you want I can show you it to you, but you'll have to be very quiet, I'm not supposed to be out of my room" Sealand said.

"Oh, um, okay" Lili agreed. She had wanted to continues looking at the art Mr. Britain's house was full of, but if Peter found something enjoyable, she wanted to see it.

"Well then lets go!" Sealand shouted, running in the direction.

Liechtenstein quickly walked after him. The boy was a little rude and slightly annoying, but he seemed nice and innocent. Still, she was wary of him, as big bruder had warned her about strangers. And a stranger was a stranger no matter how small and innocent they may seem. She eventually caught up with the boy, who was stopped in front of a pair of double doors labeled,"Library".

Sorry, this chapter is quite short and not very well written, I had to rush to finish it in time. The next chapter will be longer and hopefully more enjoyable, I promise. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sealand pushed the double doors open, and opened into a gigantic, dark room. He tiptoed int, quiet as a mouse, and looked around. A brunet who resembled England was fast asleep in an arm chair, a copy of _The Hobbit_ in his hand. He tiptoed in, then turned around, put a finger to his lips, to remind his follower to be quiet, then continued forward.

Lili quietly stepped in after the boy, and was astounded by enormous room. It could fit her house twice inside of it, and it was completely full of bookshelves. In the very center was a sitting area, where the entrance was, as well as a fireplace and a staircase leading to a balcony that wrapped around the entire room. The room was dark, the bookshelves and balcony silhouetted in the blackness, and the only source of light was from the fireplace.

Peter ignored all of the literature in the room, and headed straight for the wooden stairway. When he reached it, he stopped and turned around, silently waiting for the girl to follow.

Liechtenstein began a slow tiptoeing forward, making each step as delicately as possible to prevent waking the older sleeping nation.

When she was less than a meter away from the unconscious Welshman, a floorboard under her foot creaked, and an alerted snore came from the nation. Lili remained completely still for a minute, scared of waking Wales if she moved an inch, but once it was positive he was still asleep, she continued tiptoeing forward.

After another minute of this, she has finally reached the stairs, and she and the young sailor began climbing them. Once they reached the top, Lili looked over the railing and saw that the balcony was suspended at least twenty feet above the ground. By the time she pulled her head back from over the railing, Sealand was already sprinting down the catwalk into darkness. Liechtenstein ran after him, but found it hard to keep up in her ankle length dress.

When she finally caught up with him, He was excitedly bouncing at the corner of the room, a piece of dark fabric in his hands. When Lili attempted to investigate this cloth, Peter pulled his arm back and a blinding light flooded the corner of the room. When Liechtenstein's eyes adjusted, she was standing between a curtain and a widow, Sealand by her side. The view from the window was magnificent. She could see all of London; Big Ben, Westminster Palace, Tower Bridge, all of the landmarks she came to Britain's house to see."Peter...this is beautiful. You can see everything from here!" Lili said, trying to put a name to every large building she saw."Yeah, but look, in the distance, can you see it?" Sealand asked, touching the window, trying to point at something. Liechtenstein squinted at the horizon. Just visible was a thin gray line."The North Sea" Sealand said before Liechtenstein could ask what it was,"My house is out there".

How odd, Lili thought, she hadn't see a country in the middle of the North Sea on any world maps. She then remembered that Sealand was small like her and that his home must be too small to see on a map. But if he had a house, why was he living with Mr. Britain? And why does he hate him so much? Liechtenstein decided it probably wasn't the best time to ask him these questions, and instead asked,"Is your home nice?"."Its the greatest place in the world! Its a huge fortress that towers above the waves! A sanctuary to all who want to escape jerk England's bossiness! And it has a goat!" Sealand exclaim. Of course, he was exaggerating, but the boy would be too proud to admit his house was nothing more than a run down old military fort. To him, it was much more.

"What's your house like?" Sealand asked.

"Oh, well, its very green, except when it snows...and the Alps are very pretty...but its small, I guess..." Liechtenstein said. She wasn't very good at describing things, and her modesty made it even harder to tell about her homeland.

"It sounds wonderful! Can I visit it some day?" Sealand asked.

"Oh, um..." Lili muttered. Big Bruder would never allow a complete stranger to visit his house, so it wouldn't be a good idea to let a stranger visit mine, she told herself. But, it couldn't hurt to say the boy could, he probably would forget about even asking the next day."Sure, it would be nice to have company" she finally replied with a smile.

"Great! And you can visit my home whenever you'd like!" Sealand said, excited to finally have a country willingly visit his house.

"Absolutely" Lili said, still smiling.

Though when she looked into the excited eyes of the boy she began to regret her previous statements. I shouldn't have lied to him, she though, I shouldn't get his hopes up. She was making promises to visit a boy she had just met, something her big bruder would tell her is dangerous to do and might make him upset. She didn't want to make her big bruder worry, but she didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings either. Then I did the right thing, she said to herself.

Sealand, as energetic as ever, said,"Hey, I want to show you something else".

He grabbed her hand and sped off, dragging her behind. How can Peter run so much without ever getting tired, she wondered as she struggled to keep up with the boy who wouldn't let go of her hand. After a few minutes, the two were at the other corner of the balcony, standing in front of an unorganized shelf of adventure books and fairy tales."This is where I keep all my favorite books" Sealand said, releasing his vice like grip on Liechtenstein's hand to present the shelf like some work of art he created.

For some reason, Lili was shocked to see so many books occupying Peter's personal shelf. He didn't come off as the type of boy who reads a lot. But, his shelf proved otherwise as hundreds of worn books ranging in size were crammed tightly into the shelves.

"Uncle Wales yells at me for having this shelf so messy and unorganized,but I don't really mind. They're in order from my favorite to least favorite" Sealand explained.

He jumped and grabbed a tattered old book from the top shelf, where his favorites would be. Lili examined the faded old cover and could just make out the title, _Peter Pan._

Peter grinned at the book as if it were his most prized possession, and flipped through the pages, taking a big whiff of the smell of the old book.

"Want to read it?" he asked.

"Um, sure" Lili replied, unsure of what else to say.

Sealand grabbed her hand once again and raced away, Liechtenstein almost falling as he rocketed off with her hand in his. After they completely circled the balcony, they were back at the stairwell. As before, Sealand reminded Lili to stay quiet with a finger to his lips, then the two quickly tiptoed down the stairs.

He lead his companion to the largest seat, labeled _Scotland_, and sat down in it, inviting her to do the same. Lili squeezed in with the boy, and Sealand opened the book, and in a whisper, began reading the book aloud.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter! The next chapter will be posted on Friday, and I'd like to thank PastryPuffins for his helpful tip on using bold type for authors notes, as wells as everyone else who's has taken their time to read Seashells and Lilies, and review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The minutes flew by with the pages turning. After two hours, the young readers had just gotten over the halfway point of the book. It was then when Liechtenstein realized the time, and said,"I should go, big bruder will be almost finished helping Mr. Britain by now, and he'll want to leave as soon as he's done".

A look of sadness and disappointment swept over Sealand's face, as his companion would soon be leaving and they never finished the book."Oh", he said, closing the book,"okay".

The two pulled themselves out of the chair, and Peter laid his book on the seat.

"I'll come back for it later" he said, leading Lili past the still sleeping Wales and back into the halls.

By now it was starting to get dark outside, but the corridors were warmly lit by the light of lamps.

The twos' walk back to the entrance hall was mostly silent. As they were nearing their destination, Sealand asked,"Did you enjoy the book?"

"Of course, it was very exciting" Lili said.

Sealand face lit up with happiness as he had found someone who enjoyed his favorite book, and he asked,"Do you want to finish it with me someday?".

Liechtenstein wasn't sure how to respond. She did want to finish the book, to find out what happened to Peter and Wendy, and to have the boy read it with her. But, she didn't want to hurt his feelings with a false promise. Conflicted, she decided telling him what she wanted to do wasn't the same as promising that she would return and read it with him, and said,"Absolutely!".

A huge grin sprouted on Peter's already bright face, and he said,"I can't wait! Were getting close to the entrance, I can't go any further or ol' eyebrows will catch me, so until next time, goodbye!".

He smiled at the girl one last time then ran off down the hallway.

"Goodbye, Peter!" Lili said, right before Sealand rounded a corner and was gone.

Lili continued forward, and walked into the large, welcoming entrance hall, where England and Switzerland were talking.

"Well its a shame we couldn't get this business all sorted out today, I guess we'll continue this next week? The Briton asked tiredly. He handed the Swiss his pay for the day weerily.

"I guess" Basch said, rubbing his temples and pocketing the money,"What fun".

"Guten abend big bruder and Mr. Britain" Lili said, gaining the older countries' attention.

"Ah, good evening Miss Zwingli. I hope you enjoyed my house" England said.

"Oh I did, you were right, its even more beautiful than this entrance room. I don't believe I saw all of it though" Lili replied to the british nation

"Well maybe you can return next week when your brother helps me finish off my debt" he laughed.

The Swiss nation, obviously frustrated said,"My work is done for the day. Get a good last look Lili because I want to leave as soon as possible".

Liechtenstein took her brother's advice and swiveled around, taking in the elegant house for a final time. She then turned towards the hallway where she came from and saw a small head in a blue cap peeking out from behind a corner at the end of the corridor. As soon as she saw the head, it retreated back behind the corner. This made Lili giggle, and she turned back to her brother, saying,"Okay, I'm ready to go".

"Thank gott" Switzerland said, hurrying out the door, Lili at his tail. Arthur stood at the doorstep and yelled to the fleeing Germans,"It was a pleasure having you two! Have a good evening!", before heading back inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><p>

Ordering out was a nightly custom in the Kirkland house, seeing as none of the nations living in it had the culinary skill to make edible food. Tonight's dish, the cheapest Chinese food Scotland could find

"Two pounds per meal, can ye believe that!" asked the Scot, a lover of cheap prices.

"Yes, I certainly can" Northern Ireland groaned, sticking a chopstick into the cold, slimy noodles.

"Ok, well its not the best food ever, but its expensive to feed a family o' five! Only ten pounds to feed us all is a steal, no matter how rubbish these noodles are!" Scotland explained.

"Well we might have money for actual food if you gits didn't spend it all on booze" England said condescendingly.

"If ye even think about taking away me whiskey I'll have another referendum and leave yer ass fer good" Scotland threatened.

"At least then it would be a little quieter around here" Wales added.

"SHUT IT SHEEPY!" the Scot yelled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" the Welshman yelled back.

Sealand sat quietly in his seat as his uncles fought on the table, Northern Ireland and England trying to break it up. Thirty seconds before they started fighting, he thought to himself, must be a record. He twirled the disgusting noodles around his chopsticks, not brave enough to attempt to eat it.

After Scotland and Wales ended their fight, the five began eating their dinners in silence."So how was your day in your room, Sealand?" England asked, repulsed by the food on his plate.

"Good, I made a new friend!" Sealand said, deciding now was as good a time as any to brag about his escape.

"Oh, another imaginary one I see" Engalnd laughed,"What's his name now?"

"Shut it! Your one to talk about imaginary friends! And she wasn't imaginary!" Sealand yelled.

"Ugh, please don't tell me you broke out of your room again" the Englishman groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Yup! You can't contain the great Sealand to a tiny room for two hours!" Peter yelled.

"I knew I liked this kid! A free spirit and a he gets all the lassies! What was her name?" Scotland asked.

"Liechtenstein" Arthur answered before Sealand could say anything,"He broke out of his room and annoyed the little sister of the country who is helping us out of our financial debt. Switzerland".

"I wasn't annoying her! Were friends!" Peter defended.

"Im sure she was nice to you, shes a sweet girl, but I doubt that a rich aristocratic nation like her would be friends with a tiny little micro nation. She was probably being nice to you because she didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you that your annoying and to go away" England explained.

"Wow, ye suck as much at being a big brother as ye do at being a little one, ye asshole" Scotland said to England.

"If we weren't friends then... why did she invite me over her house tomorrow?" Sealand lied.

"Is that so? Why didn't I hear anything about this?" England smirked.

"Because... she was going to tell her brother later, like I'm doing now" Sealand lied again.

"Okay, well then Ill just go call Switzer..."the older brother started before Peter interrupted,"NO! I mean, she hasn't told him yet. She told me to come to her house at noon tomorrow".

England laughed and said,"Oh, ok then. We'll, I'll take you to Basch's house tomorrow and when you embarrass yourself you'll have learned a lesson about lying and being disobedient".

Sealand gulped, and the meal went back to silence.

* * *

><p><p>

The next day, England's car pulled up in front of Switzerland's house, noon exactly.

"Tell Basch I said hi" he laughed.

Sealand awkwardly exited the car, and stood in front of it for a minute, before asking,"Well are you going to drive away or what?".

"I'd rather watch you walk into that house" he smirked.

"Ok, fine then!" Sealand yelled, marching towards the door of the house.

He stood at the doorstep for a moment, before turning around and seeing Arthur watching him intently, a grin on his face.

"You're not going to win stupid jerk face" Sealand muttered to himself.

He pulled out his handy lock pick and began unlocking the door. I'll just tell Lili that I'd come to visit, and that the door was unlocked, he thought, she won't be angry at me, she'll understand. He managed to pick the lock fast enough that it looked like he just struggled with the handle, raising no suspicion out of his watching older brother.

When the door swung open, Sealand turned to the dumbfounded Brit, smirked, and saluted him. He then walked inside the Germanic looking house.

The Zwingli house was much more compact than Britain's house. The ceiling was much lower, and the hallways weren't as wide, but it felt cozy.

Sealand began walking around, trying to find the girl from the day prior. What if they aren't home, he thought, what if they walk in on a stranger in their house and have him arrested. Peter shook these thoughts out of his head, and focused on finding Liechtenstein.

He heard the soft sound of classical music being played in the distance. It was quiet, he could just barely heard it, but as he continued further the music grew louder.

Eventually he reached a semi-open door and looked inside. Liechtenstein sat at a grand piano, her fingers flying over the keys.

Sealand was never a fan of classical music, he always found it boring, but this music swept him away. As the notes flowed off Lili's fingers and into Peter's listening ears, the world around him seemed to disappear. He no longer worried about being caught or Britain yelling at him, the only things that mattered were Lichtenstein and the beautiful music she made. It was then he looked up at the young pianist, and noticed the warm sunlight that flooded in from the windows adjacent pianos giving Lili a glowing, angelic appearance.

She looks so..., Sealand thought, before being interrupted by a sharp pain at the back of his head. He turned to see the cause of the pain, and found himself looking down the barrel of a loaded rifle, Switzerland holding it.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry for how long it took for this chapter to be published, it was originally supposed to be two separate chapters but I decided to combine them, which put me behind a day. The next chapter will be published tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter, thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

She looks so..., Sealand thought, before being interrupted by a sharp pain at the back of his head. He turned to see the cause of the pain, and found himself looking down the barrel of a loaded rifle, Switzerland holding it.

"Hands behind your head" Switzerland whispered seriously,"Do not make a sound or move".

Sealand did as he was told, shaking nervously.

"Up" the Swiss said, not flinching,"and turn".

He once again obeyed, his hands still behind his head.

Basch poked Sealand in the back with his rifle barrel, demanding,"Forward".

The two walked down the long hallway back to the entrance, the piano still being played. When they reached the lobby, Switzerland directed the boy to an open closet. When Sealand walked into it, the Swiss closed and locked the door.

"Name, trespasser" he demanded from behind the door.

"P-Peter Kirkland, sir! Im sorry I-" Sealand started before Basch interupted, asking,"You're Arthur's brother?".

"Yes, Im Sealand" the boy replied nervously.

After a moment of silence, Switzerland said,"im going to call your brother. If I come back and you're gone I'll shoot to kill".

Sealand swallowed nervously as he heard footsteps marching away.

"Stupid Britain" he said to himself,"forcing me to break into Switzerland's house. This is all his fault".

Sealand knew it was his pride that had gotten him into this trouble, but it was the same pride that kept him from admiting it.

After a few minutes, footsteps returned, and Switzerland's voice asked,"Are you still there?"  
>"Yes sir" the micronation replied.<p>

"Good"

After several minutes of silence in the dark closet, Sealand heard frantic knocking, and footsteps. He heard the door open and England's nervous voice saying,"im so very sorry for this inconvienience Switzerland! You see, Peter was under the impression that your little sister befriended him and wanted to prove it to me. I wanted to teach him a lesson, since he broke out of his room yesterday against my wishes, so I brought him here thinking he'd just sit on your doorstep for an hour or two. I didn't think he'd break in! From where I was it looked like you let him in. I will pay any fine there is and I promise Peter will never bother you again".

"Bail is one thousand francs, plus the cost of the lock he broke when he picked it, and another thousand francs for trespassing" Switzerland said coldly.

"Oh...my" the Briton said at the huge caused. Sealand heard the scribbling of writing on a check and the sound of Switaerland shoving the checking in a pocket.

The lock clicked and the door swung open, reavealing a furious England and scornful Swiss. Arthur grabbed Peter by the ear and dragged him to his feet, then to the door.

"Again, Im terribly sorry about this" he said,"I hope this doesn't get in the way of our business next week?".

"Not at all, my pay is doubled" Basch said, slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p><p>

The Brit dragged the Sealander back to his car, still clamped on his ear.

"Ow! Let go! That hurts!" the boy whined, as he was practically thrown into the car.

"Sit down and shut up" his older brother replied, getting into the driver seat. He slammed his head on the steering wheel, and said,"Breaking and entering, Sealand? Really? I thought you were better than that. It looks like you are as bad as your uncles. Speaking of them, you will be explaining to Scotland why we owe Switzerland several thousand pounds and telling Ireland how you have applied the skill hes taught you into this situation. And you will be staying in your room until every pence is paid off. You will not make a grunt, complaint, or sound in general during this captivity. You will listen to every order I give you and follow it without question. And you will never speak to Switzerland or Liechtenstein again, unless you are apologizing. Understood?"

"...Yes sir" Sealand muttered.

The Briton's car sped off, as the driver tried putting as much distance between the vehical and the Zwingli house as possible.

* * *

><p><p>

After the two british countries left, Switzerland walked back to the room where Lili was still playing the piano. He sat down next to his sister, who greeted,"Hallo big bruder".

"Hi. We had an intruder" The Swiss replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh no, was it another Italian? You didn't shoot them, did you?" Liechtenstein asked, her notes softer so they could here each other speak.

"No, it was one of Britain's brothers, he said he knew you. Is this true?" he asked.

Lili stopped playing, and said,"Im not sure, was his name-".

-Peter" Switzerland finished her sentence.

"...Then yes" the girl replied.

Basch sat up and looked at his sister, asking,"What did I tell you about talking to strangers? You could have been hurt! He was right outside that door when I caught him! I hope teaches you to listen to me when Im telling you not to do something. Im disappointed in you, Liechtenstein".

Lili began quietly sobbing, and whispered,"Im sorry big bruder".

Switzerland, distressed by his younger sister's sobbing, hugged her and said,"No, Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Its okay, don't cry".

Lili hugged him back, still crying quietly.

Basch patted her on the head, then began playing a sloppy version of Fur Ellise on the piano with his freehand.

After Liechtenstein calmed down, Basch looked her in the eyes and said,"I need you to promise me one thing".

"Okay" Lili replied

"Never talk to Peter Kirkland again".

"Okay big bruder". She hugged him, and the Swiss stood up, saying,"Now, lets go on a picnic, I just finished packing the sandwiches".

Lili smiled and followed her brother outside for the picnic that was a day late.

* * *

><p><p>

**I wrote this chapter at 2 am, I hope my tiredness doesn't show!**

**Reading the reviews I see that I haven't clarified the relationships between Sealand and the rest of the UK. England is his older brother, but he isn't really related to the rest of the UK, at least not directly. So, they are his uncles rather than his older brothers. Scotland, Wales, and Ireland are England's older brothers while Northern Ireland is his younger brother.**

**I wrote a chapter about America's halloween party that would have been included in this fanfiction, but at the pace Im going I wont be able to fit it into Seashells and Lilies in time for halloween, so I will be releasing it on Halloween as a bonus one shot.**

**I decided to start a side project to release alongside Seashells and Lilies. It will be a remake of a movie replacing the cast with the hetalia characters. I want my readers to vote on which movie I should remake,"Let Me In/Let the Right One In" or "Ponyo". If you have a suggestion for a different move I should remake, suggest it, and if I like it I might have a revote.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sealand was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, silent.

That's where he'd been for a month now, alone in his room, only to his thoughts. It had been a month since he broke into Switzerland's house, and the guilt was racking him. He had finally managed to make a friend, and he screwed it up

He hadn't been keeping track of what day it was, so he didn't know it was the day of the world meeting.

Usually, he would be hopping around, begging England to take him, and sneaking into the meeting when England told him no. But today, he would just lie in his bed and let his guilt continue to wash over him.

While the boy was moping in his bed, Ireland arrived at the Kirkland house. He car pooled his brothers to the world meetings, always arriving early so he could assist Sealand in his attempts to crash the world meeting.

He liked the kid, he was energetic and rambunctious, and he got on England's nerves, something Ireland also enjoyed doing. So, he was surprised to find Peter lying silently in his room.

The Irishman poked his head inside Sealands room, asking,"Oi Peter? Can I come in?"

Sealand, not turning to see who was asking, mumbled,"Mhm".

He walked in and sat on the boy''s bed, and asked,"Ye alright mate? Usually yer as lively as a rabbit before a meeting"

Sealand blinked and muttered,"I'm grounded"

"So? That's never stopped ye before! Are ye sick or something?" Ireland exclaimed.

"No, I just... did something really bad" Peter said.

"Ah, well ye want to tell uncle Erie what ye did?" Ireland asked.

Sealand huffed."Well, about a month ago, Britain invited Switzerland over to do taxes or something. Britain locked me in my room so I wouldn't annoy him. I broke out of course. Anyway, Switzerland brought his little sister, Liechtenstein, and I ran into her. I showed her around and we read at the library, then she went home. At dinner, I told England and the others about it, and England laughed and said she would never be friends with a tiny micronation like me"

"That bastard! Well you can be sure that he'll hear from me about this, punishing you for making a friend and then bullying you!" Ireland said, getting up to go find his brother.

"But that's not why I'm in trouble" Sealand said before the Irishman could leave.

Ireland turned back and said,"Oh", before sitting back down on the bed.

"Well, I wanted to prove to him that she was my friend, so I told him she invited me over. He brought me there, and...well, you remember how you taught me how to pick a lock?" Sealand asked.

"You didn't" Ireland laughed.

"Sadly, I did. I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't want to make a fool of myself by getting turned away at the door in front of England, so I broke in. Switzerland caught me and now were here" Sealand explained glumly.

"Oh don't worry, ol' eyebrows won't be mad for too long..." Ireland started, patting the boy on the head.

"I just wish I could apologize to her" Peter interrupted," To say sorry for embarrassing her or getting her in trouble or whatever I did".

"Ah, its not about England" Ireland smiled. He stood up and adjusted his green suit, saying,"I know what it feels like, not being able to apologize to someone ye hurt. So, I'm goin' to help ye get that apology to L-L-Lick-tent... what ever her name was". He pulled a folded up burlap sack out from a coat pocket, and unraveled it, saying,"I use this bag to harvest potatoes. Get in, I'll think of an excuse for the bag to tell England".

Peter sat up and asked,"Really?"

"Yes really, now hurry up or we'll be late!"

* * *

><p>Ireland whistled a Celtic tune as he walked into the entrance hall, carrying a large sack over his shoulder.<p>

The UK countries, his brothers, were already there, looking rather impatient.

"Ello!" he announced.

"Where have you been? The meeting is going to start any minute now!" England growled,"and whats with the sack?".

"Sorry, had to use the loo. I filled this sack with freshly harvested potatoes for Germany, as an apology for spilling whiskey on him last meeting" Ireland lied, Sealand letting out a quiet giggle.

"Idiot" Arthur muttered under his breath,"Well hurry the hell up, were going to be late and you'll need four more sacks to apologize for the rest of us"."Ah shut yer yappin', I'm goin' I'm goin'" Ireland laughed, walking out to his car and putting the bag in the passengers seat.

Wales noticed that he buckled the bag in, and questioned,"Why are you strapping that thing in?"

"To keep em safe" his brother replied sarcastically.

Wales, Scotland, and England crowded into the back seat, closing the door. When Northern Ireland approached the car, and asked,"Um, where am I supposed to sit?"

Ireland looked at the car, then at North, and said,"I guess you'll have to stay in the trunk".

North scoffed,"Very funny" before his older and larger brother picked him up and carried him to the open trunk.

"Oh, ye think I'm jokin'?" Ireland laughed, shoving his brother into the trunk.

"No! Put the stupid potato sack in the trunk! Ireland I swear to god if you..." he started yelling before Ireland slammed the trunk closed.

He walked to the drivers seat, laughing at the mumbled curses his northern brother was yelling, and start driving.

Once they arrived at the meeting hall, Ireland was the first to get out and open the trunk.

Northern Ireland pounced out and punched Ireland in the face, screaming curses in Irish at him.

Ireland laughed it off and went to the passengers side, picking up the bag and running inside.

He set the bag down at his seat and instructed him to crawl under the table. He did so, and Ireland folded the bag up and put it back in his coat.

Sealand sat under the table, waiting for the meeting to start. He heard talking, talking, more talking, yelling, Germany yelling, then silence. He decided now was the best time to set the plan he thought up while in Ireland's car into action. He looked around until he found two small feet hovering a few inches off the floor, with a frilly maroon dress ending at its ankles, and figured that they belonged to Lili.

He crawled over to them, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "_Lili, this is Peter, meet me in the hall in a few minutes_" he scribbled down. He then tugged at the girls dress and held the paper out from under the table. A small hand slowly grabbed it, and pulled it from his. Sealand then crawled back to where England was sitting, and threw himself out from under the table, standing up and yelling,"Have no fear, Sealand's here!"

"ENGLAND CONTROL YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IMMIDIATELY!" Germany yelled.

England was horrified."PETER!? WHA-?" he muttered, before picking the boy up and making a break for the exit.

Sealand took his last moment in the room to look around. He saw Ireland face palm, Germany practically steaming in anger, Switzerland glaring at him, and Liechtenstein looking confused.

Arthur threw him out of the room and slammed the door behind him."If you thought you had it bad before" he laughed,"Just wait until we get home"

The Briton then reentered the room, and Peter could here muffled apologizes from behind the door.

He smirked at the threat, not minding it at all. He crawled to the wall, and sat up against it, waiting for Lili to come and see him.

Five, ten, fifteen, thirty minutes past, and no one came out of the room. Sealand began to worry that his efforts were for not, and that he had just embarrassed Liechtenstein even more. He groaned and put his face in his hands in embarrassment, as these thoughts pounded in his head. Then, the small creak of the door opening and closing.

He looked up and saw Liechtenstein standing over him, asking,"Sealand? Are you okay?".

"Oh...yes, I'm fine" he said quietly.

Lili sat down next to Peter, and the two were in complete silence for a minute, before Sealand broke it, saying,"Lili, I'm sorry for breaking into your house... and getting you in trouble... and embarrassing you... and anything else my stupidity did to hurt you"

Lili replied,"You didn't embarrass me, or get me in trouble. But, why did you break into my house?"

"Well, I was trying to prove to jerkface Britain that we were friends, so I told him you invited me over. I let it get out of hand, I'm sorry"

"Its ok". Lili gave a little smile to the boy.

After another minute of silence, Sealand asked,"Lili, are we friends?"

Liechtenstein was quiet for a moment, which greatly worried Sealand, but then turned to him with a smile and said,"Of course".

Sealand smiled back, and the two sat there for a few more minutes, smiling in silence, before Liechtenstein stood up and said,"I should go back inside, big bruder will worry if I'm gone too long"

"Ok!" Sealand said, still smiling. He continued smiling after the girl went back inside, and thought to himself,"It was worth it, all the embarrassment and future punishment is worth it, I finally have a friend".

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been trying to keep to a Wednesday, Friday, Sunday chapter update schedule, but I've been struggling to stick with it. So, Im giving up on the schedule, and the updates will be a little more random. I will also be publishing more work than just Seashells and Lilies, such as the Halloween Special I will be posting tomorrow. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The world meeting had just ended.

England was the first person to get up, intent on leaving with his little brother before he caused any more embarrassment.

Before he reached the exit, Ireland jumped in front of him, stopping him and saying,"Ok, before ye go and yell yer bollocks off at Sealand, ye should know the only reason he came here was to apologize to that we lass who's house he broke into".

Britain looked confused and asked,"If he only came here to apologize to Miss Liechtenstein, then why did he jump out from under the table and yell like an idiot?"

"I dunno, the kids weird!" Ireland said,"Just don't go yelling at him for nothing, hes a good lad. Also, ye'r a right bastard for bullying a little kid! Telling him hes not good enough to be friends with someone! If you do something like that again, you'll be hearing from me about it"

Arthur had his mouth gaped, as if he were about to say something. Unable to think of a witty comeback, he replied,"Don't tell me how to be a parent you drunken git", then pushed his brother out of the way and marched out into the hall. He truly did feel guilty about what he had said, but admitting defeat was not a custom in the Kirkland family.

"Jackass" Ireland said under his breath.

He decided to do Sealand's work for him, spotting Switzerland in the crowd of countries.

"Oi, Sweden!" he said, approaching Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"My name is Switz-" the Swiss man started , before being interrupted.

"Whatever Swaziland, listen, ye know me nephew, Sealand, right?" Ireland asked.

"Unfortunately yes. He broke into my house last month" Basch answered.

"Ei! Well, hes really sorry about that. Ye see, he befriended yer sister when ye came over to do England's taxes. He told me brother about her, and he laughed at him and said that she would never be his friend. So he wanted to prove it to him by -" Ireland explained.

"-By breaking into my house. Well I'm sorry to inform you that they are not friends, and that I do not forgive him. Now please, go away and-"Switzerland said.

"But we are friends" the quiet voice of Liechtenstein interrupted.

Switzerland with a shocked expression turned to his sister and asked,"What?".

Liechtenstein, now more timid since the two older countries were looking at her, mumbled,"Peter explained what happened and felt really bad about what he did. I forgave him, and I want to be his friend".

Switzerland, still shocked, took a minute to find his words."That doesn't matter. I don't want Liechtenstein around him, whether or not she wants to be his friend".

Ireland laughed. With a smirk, he said,"I was afraid ye say that. Well, I didn't want to use this card, but ye give me no other options. Ye remember last Oktoberfest, at Germany's house? Well-". He whispered something into Switzerland's ear, that made put an expression of pure terror on the Swiss man's face.

"N' I have pictures too!" Ireland laughed, backing away,"maybe a couple of them may slip into Austria's hand's"

"You wouldn't" Switzerland gasped.

"Oh, but I would lad. Now, maybe if ye invited Sealand over for a play date with yer little sister, I'll keep that embarrassing moment o' yer's to meself."Ireland grinned.

Switzerland bowed his head to hide his embarrassment."Blackmail eh?" he growled,"fine, your little brat can visit Liechtenstein, but I'll be chaperoning, and if he does anything I'll...".

"Oh don't worry lad, ye'll love him when ye get to know him!" Ireland said, patting the short Swiss man on the head,"I'll bring him over tomorrow, ei?"

"What fun" Basch growled.

Ireland marched to his car, a grin of accomplishment on his face.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out. After a few days break I wrote this chapter as well as the second chapter of SeaLiech Halloween special, but something happened to my computer that deleted the two chapters, so I had to rewrite them. Expect a more steady flow of content in the future! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur open up!" Ireland yelled, pounding on the door of his brothers house. It was a cool spring morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the Brits were sleeping. At least they were, before Ireland woke them up.

A very tired, very annoyed England answered the door, in his plaid pajamas."Patrick, it is 9 am, what do you want?" he growled.

Ireland pushed his brother out of the way and marched into the house, announcing,"I'm goin' to borrow Sealand for the day!". He began walking to Sealand's room at the other side of the British manor.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Arthur said, trying to stop his older brother, failing to do so,"he is grounded for yesterday, and you will not..."

"Oh quit yer yappin', its just one day" Ireland said, dragging his younger brother who was latched onto his ankle like a little kid.

"You can't just burst into my house and kidnap my little brother!" England yelled,"And what do you want with him anyways?"

The Irishman kicked his British brother off of his leg, and continued forward,"None o' yer business, that's what".

England rubbed his head, where he was kicked, and said,"He will face the consequences of his actions, he will not be whisked away by his uncle to go on some stupid misadventure!"

Patrick laughed,"says you", then, reaching Peter's room, opened his door and woke the boy up, saying,"Get up, were leaving"

"No you're not!" England yelled

"Shuddup" Ireland said.

Sealand sat up in his bed, his sandy blond hair poofed up from bed head, and sleepily yawned,"Wha?"

Ireland, who was busy keeping England out of Sealand's room, said,"Don't ask questions, just get ready to go".

Britain forced his way into the room and yelled,"Sealand if you go with Ireland I will..."

He was interrupted by a Scottish accent roaring,"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH ALL THE YELLING, IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Scotland, clad in nothing but a kilt, marched towards his brothers with a mixture of anger, annoyance, and blood lust in his expression.

"Ah, Scot! Would ye be a dear and take this for me" Ireland smiled, pushing England into the Scotsman.

"T'd be a pleasure" Scotland said, lifting up the Brit like he was weightless.

"Dammit put me down!" Arthur demanded

"Only if you say pretty please" Scotland said sarcastically.

"I am the United bloody Kingdom! I demand more respect than this!" Arthur yelled.

"Awe, isn't he cute when hes angry?" Ireland laughed, pinching his younger brother's cheek.

"Ei, his cheeks get all red and he curses like a five year old" Scotland laughed, pinching England's other cheek.

"I hate you two so much" England growled.

Sealand walked out of his room in a tired daze, putting his sailor cap on, and said,"Ready Uncle Ireland".

"Alright me boyo, then off we go" Ireland said, picking the small boy up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Oi Ireland, where are you going with Sealand?" the Scot asked.

"Sorry, its a secret! But after today I'll be the favorite uncle" Ireland smirked.

"Oh like hell you'll be! What, are you taking him for his first pint?" Scotland asked.

"SEALAND CAN'T DRINK!" England yelled.

"Oh calm down eyebrows, I ain't taking him to drink" Ireland said,"Now I gotta go or I'll be late".

"Alright, see you later" Scotland laughed walking away, still carrying the angry Englishman.

* * *

><p><p>

Sealand sat in the passenger's seat of Ireland's car, his feet dangling and just touching the floor. He looked out of the window as the car flew through European countryside.

"Where are we going Uncle Ireland?" he asked, finding the route rather familiar.

Ireland smirked."Well, after the world meeting yesterday, ol' uncle Erie had a wee talk with a certain Swiss man we both know well" Ireland said.

Sealand's tired eyes darted opened, and he asked,"And?"

"Well,at first he was pretty adamant about never letting you speak to his sister again, but I was able to convince him to let you come over and spend the day with her! Who's your favorite uncle?!"

Sealand's tired eyes sprung open, and his jaw dropped."Really?" he asked.

"Would I lie to ye?" Ireland laughed,"Of course really! Now, answer the question!"

"Hmm... Northern Ireland" Peter giggled.

"Oh ye think yer funny ye little git!" Ireland laughed, doing a u turn and driving back the way they came.

"I was joking! You're my favorite!" Sealand yelled.

"I know, ye little twerp" the Irishman chuckled, turning around and continuing to their original destination.

"Now, this is yer second chance at leavin' a good impression on Switzerland, so don't mess it up" Patrick explained.

"I won't don't worry"Sealand reassured.

Ireland said,"M'kay. And if Switzy starts treatin' ye poorly, just tell him ye know about the pictures"

"What pictures?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, just tell him that n' he'll treat ye kindly" Ireland said quickly.

A short while later, Ireland's car screeched to a halt in front of the Zwingli house. Ruffling his hair, Ireland stepped out of the car, asking his young companion,"ready kid?"

"Yup!" Sealand replied cheerfully, hopping out of the car.

His excitement lasted until he reached the door. Then nervousness set in.

The last time he stood at this door, he nearly lost Lili's friendship. What if he messed up again? He definitely wouldn't get another chance to be friends with Liechtenstein if something were to go wrong . If only he was told sooner that he was visiting Lili, he could have thought of a plan.

As these nervous thoughts raced through his head, Ireland pounded on the door and yelled,"Oi Sweden! Open up!". Moments later, the sound of several locks being unlocked clicked, and the wooden door opened, revealing a tired and angry looking Switzerland standing in the doorway, holding a rifle.

"Oh, I almost forgot" he spat scornfully,"And for the last time, its Switzerland"

"Whatever Slovakia, can ye let us in?" Ireland asked.

"Our agreement was that Sealand could come over, not you. Peter may enter, but you are to leave the premises immediately" the Switz demanded, pointing the rifle at Ireland.

"Ok, ok, no need to get violent" Ireland said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and waving it in front of Basch's face,"I gave a copy to Wales. Told him if I die, to give the picture to Austria".

The swissman gritted his teeth and lowered his rifle,"Fine, I wont shoot you, but please go away".

"Ok lad, just remember to be nice" Ireland smirked, waving the envelope once more before turning and walking back to his car.

Basch grimaced and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a minute, trying to find patience. With a huff, he said,"Come inside, Lili is in the kitchen".

The two walked silently towards the kitchen.

Wanting to be polite, Sealand meekly said,"Thank you for inviting me over, Mr. Switzerland"

"Don't thank me, thank your blackmailing uncle" the Switz growled.

"Well I already have, but I thought I should thank you too, since this is your house"

Switzerland didn't reply, so Peter started another subject,"I'm sorry for breaking into your house earlier".

"Apology not accepted"

"But honestly I am! I didn't mean any harm, I just wasn't thinking! I just didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my older brother"

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were, you still committed a crime, and if it wasn't for your uncle blackmailing me you wouldn't be here" Basch shouted slightly.

Sealand bowed his head in silence and shyly muttered,"Sorry".

The two entered the kitchen shortly later, Liechtenstein sitting at the table eating breakfast, still in her pajamas.

"Oh, hello Peter! I wasn't expecting you to be here so early!" she squeaked in surprise.

"I wasn't either" Sealand laughed awkwardly.

Lili stood up and carried her dishes to the sink, then walked down the hallway where Sealand and Switzerland came from, saying,"I have to get changed, I'll be right back!".

Basch angrily marched over to the table, sitting down, grabbing a piece of toast, opening a Swiss news paper, and angrily munching on said piece of toast while reading the news paper.

Slowly, Sealand walked over to the table and sat down next to Switzerland. After a few moments of silence, Sealand said,"You're house is beautiful"

"Don't break anything" Switzerland replied sternly.

"I wont!" the boy promised quickly.

The silence resumed.

Sealand eyed the news paper. Unfortunately it was in German, which he could not read.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked curiously.

Switzerland huffed, and set down the paper, explaining,"The Swiss Gold Referendum failed".

"Oh, and that's bad, right?" Sealand asked.

The Switz huffed again, this time sounding more annoyed, and resumed reading his paper.

Embarrassed, Peter decided not to ask anymore questions, and to remain silent until his friend returned.

A short time later, Liechtenstein returned to the kitchen, wearing her usual maroon dress.

"Hi Peter" she said timidly.

"Hi"Sealand replied with a slight laugh.

"Big Bruder, may I show Peter around the house?" Lili asked.

"Fine" Basch groaned, getting up from his seat.

"Oh its alright big brother, you don't have to come with us. You should eat, you haven't had your breakfast yet!" Lili exclaimed.

The two Germanic countries had a silent staring match, which Lili must have won because Switzerland sat back down and said,"Okay, but if you need me just call. And stay on the first floor, I don't want you alone upstairs".

"Okay big bruder! Come on Peter!" Lili said cheerfully.

Sealand smiled and followed her into the hallway.

Catching up with her, he said,"You look great". Then, a moment later after rethinking his words, nervously said,"Your dress I mean! Your dress looks very nice!"

Liechtenstein giggled and said,"Thank you Peter"

"I must look like a mess" Peter said, scanning his body,"I didn't know I was coming here, Uncle Ireland sort of just... kidnapped me would be the best terminology"

"You look great too" Lili giggled,"I especially like your sailor cap, it makes you look adventurous"

Sealand blushed and mumbled a thank you. The pair reached the small entrance hall, forking into two other hallways.

"Which way should we go?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Um, that way seems nice" Peter said, pointing right. If he remembered correctly, in that direction was the piano room, which he really wanted to see again.

"Okay" Lili replied, turning the corner into the new hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, Sealand asked a question which had been floating around in his mind since the day prior,"So, were friends?"

"Of course!" Lili replied,"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. A few weeks ago you seemed very hesitant about being friends, and now..." Sealand said, not sure how to describe Lili's current behavior.

"Well a few weeks ago I didn't know you" Lili said.

"Oh!" Peter muttered,"Wait, you know me now?"

"I think that apology you gave gave me a pretty good idea of who you are" Lili smiled.

"Ah" Sealand blushed.

They reached the first door in the hallway. Lili opened it to reveal a white, windowless room with a desk, a few lamps, a book shelf, and a potted plant in the corner. It seemed very dreary to Peter.

"This is big bruder's office" Lili explained,"He spends most of his day here, working"

"It seems pretty lonely" Sealand said, sticking his head in the room.

"Yes, but big bruder likes working" Sealand said. Her cheerfulness dropped as she said,"I wish he would spend more time with me though".

"Oh " Sealand said. He understood how she felt. He too felt quiet lonely when his brothers would leave him home alone while they're off doing whatever countries do. Sometimes Uncle Ireland would come over to keep him company, but most of his time was spent alone.

"We should move on, I don't think Big Bruder would like us in his office"

"Oh yes, right. Sorry" Sealand said, closing the door behind him.

They proceeded to the next room across the hall. Liechtenstein opened the door to a small room with a large window opposite the door, four bookshelves, and a single chair facing the window with a nightstand beside it.

"This is the library. Its not very impressive is it?" Lili asked.

"Libraries don't need to look impressive, as long as they have good books" Sealand said, walking into the room and looking at some of the books. All the titles were in German, which once again, Sealand was illiterate to. He picked up a random book, walked over to lili and asked,"What's the title of this book?".

Liechtenstein peered at the cover and read aloud,"Der Richter und sein Henker. In English it would be 'The Judge and His Hangman'".

"Oh. Sounds frighting" Sealand said.

"I don't think so, big bruder told me about it once. Its about whether or not it is right to frame a person for a crime they didn't commit, if they've committed another crime that was never proven" Lili described.

"Ah. The title is still quite eerie though" Sealand said.

"I guess" Lili giggled,"Did you bring Peter Pan with you?"

"Oh bollocks, I forgot! I'm sorry Lili, I didn't have time to do much of anything when Ireland took me here, if I knew I was coming to your house I would have grabbed it!" Sealand exclaimed quickly.

"Its ok Peter, we can read it next time" Liechtenstein smiled.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so" Peter laughed awkwardly,"Would you like to continue on?"

"Sure" said Lili, as the two set off towards the next room. The walk was quiet long, which gave Sealand a chance to admire the house and its surroundings. As they walked through a hallway with windows lining its left side, there was a wonderful view of the Swiss Alps, which took Sealand's breath away. He never saw much more than the ocean and English Cities, which were quiet bland in his opinion. He'd never saw such a magnificent sight before.

"Beautiful, yes?" Lili laughed,"That is why I had such a hard time describing my home before, its hard to describe views like this. Though, I'm not very good at descriptions in the first place"

"I'm glad you didn't describe it, its much better to see it in person then to imagine it" Sealand said in an awed voice. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the colossal snow covered mountains for nearly five minutes, before Lili grabbed his hand and laughed,"Come on, the next room is right ahead".

"Right, sorry" Sealand laughed again, as they approached the next door. He couldn't help but feel

da sha vu as he approached the mahogany door; it seemed very familiar.

"This is the ballroom" Lili explained as she opened the door. At first glance, Sealand remembered the room. It was the large room Lili was playing the piano in when Sealand broke in. Sun light was flooding in through the large rectangular windows, making the room glow as it had before. Sizing up the room, Sealand estimated that it was about half the size of Wales' Library.

"I guess ballroom isn't a very good description of it. Big Bruder never invites anyone over so a ballroom isn't very useful. I just use it to practice the piano" Lili explained.

"Yeah, I know! I saw you playing in here when I... was in your house" Sealand said excitedly, saying the last bit with a blush.

"Really? I didn't notice" Lili giggled.

"I didn't know you played the piano" Sealand said.

Liechtenstein entered the large room and walked towards the grand piano."Yes, Mr. Austria taught me when I lived with him. When big bruder discovered I enjoyed playing it, he bought me this piano. He listens to me playing it, when hes not working" she explained while walking.

"What was that song you were playing?" Sealand asked.

"Which one?"

"The one that goes like-" Peter started humming the song he heard, rather poorly at that.

Lili laughed and said,"I believe that's Choppin's Nocturne in Operation Nine, Number Two". She sat down and started playing the song.

"Its really beautiful" Sealand complimented, sitting next to her,"Can you teach me how to play it".

"Im not sure, it isn't very easy to play. I'll teach you some easy songs first, then next time I might be able to teach you it" Lili offered.

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Peter exclaimed.

**Sorry for my two month absence, life's been a little tough and I haven't had much time to write. Also I found it hard to finish this chapter; I kept adding to it, and adding to it, and adding to it, until it ended up being nearly three thousand words long. Well, Im not sure when the next chapter is out because I still have to write the Christmas story, and I've been working on a secret project which will be revealed on January 1st if all goes to plan. I hope everyone enjoyed reading!**


End file.
